


Ice Ice Baby

by liberrystone



Series: Jacksepticeye One-Shots [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberrystone/pseuds/liberrystone
Summary: Jack decides to spice things up in the bed one day. She doesn't expect a thing and ends up tied to a bed, pinned under his gaze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The female character doesn't have a name.  
> The chapter is smutty and pretty detailed, so I'm warning you here  
> Enjoy ;)

 

She jerked awake in fear, struggling as she felt the ties holding her wrists. Confused, she looked up to see silken material binding her hands to the headboard. Looking down she realized she was wearing only her laced panties, her body lying on white satin sheets. She closer her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her ragged breathing. Her heart raced in her chest, pumping adrenaline through her body. She strained her arms against the binds once again, trying to struggle free, but it was of no use. She felt frustrated and scared at the same time, fearing of what might come afterwards. She didn't know where she was and how she ended up almost naked and bound to the bed. She focused on her breathing trying to keep herself as calm as possible.

She managed to even out her breathing but as soon as she heard the door open, her heart rate jumped. She turned her head to see who she least expected- Jack. Her pulse quickened, making her breath hitch. He was half naked, wearing only grey sweatpants on his slim waist. His pale skin glowed in the darkened room. The play of the light over his muscles was intoxicating as she found herself staring at him. He came closer to the foot of the bed, his gaze falling upon her. Her cheeks reddened immediately as she became more aware of her nudity.

Jack stared at her as she lay there almost naked before him. Her creamy skin looked sweet enough to taste and her beauty sent a wave of heat through his body, pooling in his loins. Her breasts were full and inviting, nipples hardened under his gaze, sending another wave of pleasurable goosebumps down his back. Her slender legs moved upwards, knees bending to squeeze her thighs together to cover herself. The corner of his full lips twitched slightly in nearly a smile.

Walking to the side of the bed, Jack sat down and looked at her until she met his gaze.

\- Trust me.- He said softly. He leaned above her and carefully kissed her lips, touching no other part of her body. As she parted her lips in reaction his tongue delved into her warm mouth, caressing her tongue. She moaned quietly as he deepened the kiss, moving his body to straddle her, kissing her with all the passion he had. Her body tensed in response, her nipples hardening further. She wanted to bury her fingers in his soft hair, caress his muscles with the touch, but the binds held her firmly in place, bringing back a drop of frustration. He pulled away to stare at her again. The desire in his eyes calmed her down.

He reached behind her head and picked up a silk scarf. Holding it he drew its end down her body, watching her skin react to the gentle touch. He then gathered it in his hands and gently tied it over her eyes, causing her chest to rise as her breath quickened once again.

\- Easy...- He murmured.

Reaching for a bowl that stood on the nightstand next to the bed, he used his fingers to pull out a glistering ice cube. He bit his lower lip as he moved the ice cube to touch her parted lips, nearly groaning as she jumped and licked the ice in the anticipation. He slid the ice cube along her jaw and down her neck watching quietly over her pulse as it quickened, beating at the base of her neck. He leaned above her once again, kissing her swollen lips as his fingers moved the ice along the collarbone and down between her breasts. He heard her moan as he broke the kiss for some needed air, sliding the ice cube to slowly swirl it around her right breast up to her nipple. He moved it around the rosy tip for a moment as she began to writhe before him. He slid the ice to her left breast, repeating the motion. Unable to resist the urge, he quickly placed his lips over the cold tip, sucking at it lovingly. She whimpered with desire as the heat of his mouth drew surges of pleasure from within her. He sat back up and applied the ice again, aroused by her response.

Shifting position, he continued to slide the ice cube down her firm stomach, stopping to tease her belly button and gaining another moan from her. He leaned above her quickly and put the melted ice cube into her mouth. He positioned himself between her legs, forcing them apart and grabbed another one, holding it in his hand to make it melt a little. He hovered it over her left hip, letting a few cold drops fall onto her flushed skin and moved closer to catch all the drops with his lips, licking her sensitive skin, gaining another moan from her. He slid the ice cube along the waistband of her underwear following the trail with kisses and licks. He hooked the thumb in the waistband, pulling it downwards, moving the ice lower as it went.

Jack got rid of the panties quickly, leaving her naked before his eyes. He smiled to himself as her thighs reacted quickly, wanting to squeeze themselves together just to hide her center from his eyes. Jack knew she was still self-conscious about her body and being naked before him was something she was shy about, but he still loved her for who she was. He trailed his kisses down her thigh, stopping right next to her nether lips. He took the lip into his mouth, sucking at it to let it go quickly doing the same motion to the other lip, opening them up like a book to reveal her inner folds. He hovered the melting ice cube above her clit now, waiting in anticipation until a few drops of cold water would fall onto a small jewel. As soon as cold water touched her clit, running down her folds she moaned loudly, straining against the binds as her body shook from a sudden wave of pleasure. He kept the ice cube above her center for a little longer, fighting the urge to lick up all her juices watching as her body trembled to every drop of cold water soaking the sheets underneath her. He used his fingers to open her lips up more and slowly slid the ice cube from her opening up her folds barely reaching the clit just to tease her more. Her breath hitched, moan erupting from within her as she tilted her head backwards in pleasure. He moved his hand up, circling that point with the ice carefully, drawing sounds of pure pleasure from her. Her clit grew firmer as he aroused it mercilessly with the melting ice. He could see the juices beginning to flow from her glistering opening as he continued to stroke her with the remnants of ice.

As the ice melted he paused to grab another cube from the bowl, watching her writhe before him in frustration. Leaning forward he blew a gentle breath across her inflamed flesh and nearly groaned at her frantic reaction. Using the fresh cube he teased her clit again, sliding his finger just barely into her to drive her over the edge into orgasm. Her body spasmed as he used the ice to bring her again and again listening to her moans and pants.

Suddenly he stopped his movements and leaned forwards latching onto her clit with his lips as he slid the ice cube slowly into her, letting it melt quickly. He moved his fingers inside her as he licked and sucked her pearl mercilessly. His body was inflamed by her passionate response, and his member quivered in his sweatpants. He quickened his movements, finding her g-spot to massage it firmly feeling as her walls tightened around his fingers. Jack drove her into another orgasm, watching as she arched her back trembling under him, moaning his name.

Unable to contain himself anymore, he took his pants off quickly and drove his shaft into her tight sheath. She bucked beneath him, unable to withstand the pleasure of him filling her at last. He growled with desire as he felt her muscles clenching tighter and tighter. Her tightness and moist heat undid him as he spilled himself within her warmth. The force of his pleasure left him trembling as her muscles continued to clench him. He slowed down his thrusts panting heavily. Moments passed as they both recovered from this great experience.

Jack released her from her binds and took the blindfold off letting her readjust to her surroundings as he massaged her wrists. He laid his head upon her chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat as she wrapped her arms around him, playing lazily with his soft hair.

\- I love you, Jack...- She whispered quietly closing her eyes, feeling the sleep slowly overtake her body.

\- I love you, too...- She heard him whisper back.


End file.
